Tränen
by Balinese
Summary: Die Schwäche sich selbst zu überwinden....


Titel: Tränen 

Pairing: Yohji x Omi

Warnungen: Death, (Angst)

Kommentar: Eigentlich war diese Geschichte ganz anders geplant, aber im Endeffekt sind diesmal ziemlich viele persönliche Gefühle eingeflossen und diese haben der Story einen ganz anderen Sinn gegeben...

Disclaimer: Keiner der schnuckeligen Bishounen gehört mir  und ich mach auch kein Geld mit dieser Story. Alle rechte liegen bei Takehito Koyasu und Co. ^^

Widmung: Ich widme diese FanFiction meinen Koibito... ich hoffe, du weißt, was ich mit dieser Geschichte ausdrücken wollte... Ai shiteru.. Omi-chan... I love you, I miss you, I wanna be with you.. now and forever...

Euer Balinese

Rot. Blutrot. Faszinierend dieser Anblick der farbigen Flüssigkeit wie sie einen transparent rotschimmernden Grundton auf dem kalten, silbrigglänzenden Metall hinterlässt und von der Schwerkraft getrieben langsam ihren Weg auf den Boden findet. 

Schon einige Tropfen dieser Flüssigkeit, meines Blutes, haben sich auf dem Fußboden vor meinem Bett zu einzelnen kleinen Pfützen zusammengefunden und immer mehr derselbigen gesellen sich dazu. In einem fast einheitlichem Rhythmus rinnt mein wertloses Leben in rotglänzenden Tropfen aus der Wunde kurz unterhalb meines Handgelenks meine Finger entlang und fällt schließlich wie nutzlos.. als wenn es das auch nicht wäre... von seiner eigenen Gewichtskraft angetrieben auf den hinunter. 

Es ist, als spiegelte sich meine ganzes Leben in der hervorstechenden Farbe wieder. Anfangs leuchtend rot und lebendig, aber schon kurz darauf dunkel, geronnen und tot. Tot, so wie ich es in wenigen Minuten sein werde. Tot.. erlöst... erlösend... der Welt einen Gefallen tuend...

Wieso bin ich überhaupt noch am Leben? .. Ich, der ohne zu fragen Leben nahm... Richter und Henker zugleich... dazu hatte ich kein Recht.... und doch habe ich es mir einfach genommen.. einfach so.... aber das Recht, mein eigenes Leben erlöschen zu lassen, das habe ich. Was sollte mich auch abhalten?.. es hält mich hier doch nichts.. hier in dieser Welt.. meine Karriere als Killer oder Florist?! Die kichernden und von Tag zu Tag wieder erscheinenden Mädchenmassen vor dem Koneko no Sume ? Die endlosen Nächte mit Frauen, Partys und Alkohol? Die drei anderen Jungs, Floristen und Teammitglieder von Weiß? Der dunkelhaarige, temperamentvolle und kinderfreundliche Ken? Der verschlossene, abweisende und um Rache für seine Schwester kämpfende Rotschopf Aya? Oder Omi.. jung, alles versuchend die Gruppe zusammenzuhalten, seine eigenen Probleme in den Hintergrund stellend, stets mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen... auf diesen unglaublich anziehenden Lippen... weich.. unschuldig... diese wundervollen Augen.. blau, wie ein Meer in dem man versinkt... Omi, sweet Omi.... Nein, nichts hält mich zurück!

Außerdem gäbe es auch niemanden, der mich zurückhalten würde. Wieso auch? Wer auch? Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie die anderen von mir denken... Kudou Yohji... Playboy... Macho… oder was sie sonst noch über mich sagen… es ist mir egal… ich will es nicht wissen… Und sonst?.. Jeder, der etwas für mich oder ich für ihn empfunden habe, ist tot... tot... wie ich es innerlich schon seit so langer Zeit bin.. tot, so wie ich es gleich auch endlich körperlich sein werde...

Ich spüre kein bedauern über mein nahendes Ende und spüre ich auch keinen Schmerz... alles, was ich fühle ist diese Wärme, die von der Wunde langsam durch meinen ganzen Körper dringt und wie meine Kräfte mit dieser ansteigenden Wärme schwinden... kraftlos falle ich rücklings auf mein Bett, auf dessen Rand ich die letzten Stunden saß und diese, längst überfällige Entscheidung traf.. bevor ich auch meine Augen vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr offen halten kann, höre ich dumpf wie die Tür zu meinem Zimmer sich öffnet... das, was ich noch wahrnehme, ist eine bekannte Stimme, die meinen Namen ruft und bevor sich meine Augen letztlich schließen, sehe ich dieses wunderbare Gesicht vor mir.. Augen in Panik weit aufgerissen... er sagt etwas, doch ich kann ihn nicht verstehen... meine letzten Gedanken gelten ihm... ‚bitte, weine nicht'...

******* @-‚--'-- *******

„Wieso hat er das getan? Ken-kun! Wieso?" Omi's tränenerstickte Stimme hallte durch die Krankenhausgänge. Er hockte in sich zusammengesunken und mit dem Gesicht in seinen Händen vergaben auf dem kalten, sterilen Boden. Sorgend und selbst fassungslos über das, was Yohji sich angetan hatte, legte der 18jährige einen Arm um seinen Freund und beantwortete leise seine Frage. „Ich weiß es nicht, Omi.. ich weiß es nicht..." An der Wand gegenüber lehnte Aya mit geschlossenen Augen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Seitdem er mit den anderen im Krankenhaus eingetroffen war, hatte er kein einziges Wort gesprochen. 

Da erklangen Schritt auf dem harten Boden und alle drei wandten sich ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der der Arzt auf sie zu kam. 

******* @-‚--'-- *******

Was ist das? Ich weiß, ich bin wach, aber irgendetwas ist anders. Die Wärme, die noch vor wenigen Momenten wie es mir erscheint, in meinem Körper herrschte ist einem Gefühl der Kälte und Taubheit gewichen. Noch immer umgibt mich Dunkelheit, ich versuche meine Augen zu öffnen, doch es ist so als würde dieser Körper nicht mir gehören. Zwar spüre ich meinen Herzschlag, oder.. nein, es ist eher so, dass ich ihn höre. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Es ist still. Nur ein gleichmäßiger, hoher Ton, der im selben Takt wie mein Herzschlag erklingt, dringt zu mir hin. Dieses Geräusch erscheint mir so bekannt. Ich habe kein Gefühl für Zeit, so kann es sich um Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden handeln, in denen mir einfällt, woher ich dieses Geräusch kenne, immer im selben Rhythmus mit meinem Herz. Es erinnert mich an ein Krankenhaus... Krankenhaus.. das heißt, ich bin nicht tot. Ich bin noch am Leben. Aber wieso?... Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder daran, was passiert ist. Es war nur wenige Stunden nach unserer letzten Mission. Ich hatte es gewagt, mir selber zu beweisen, dass ich nicht zu feige dafür bin meinem sinnlosen Leben ein Ende zu setzen...  Omi.. er hat mich wohl ‚gerettet'. Warum hat er das getan? Mein Tod wäre für alle das beste gewesen.. aber bin ich denn wirklich lebendig? Warum fühle ich meinen Körper dann nicht? Warum spüre ich nichts? Doshite?

******* @-‚--'-- *******

Langsam näherten sich drei Gestalten dem Krankenbett, in dem ihr Teamkamerad lag.  Omi ergriff mit zitternden Händen eine der seinen, in seinen Augen konnte man einige Tränen schimmern sehen. Ken stand dicht bei ihm und hatte ihm eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter gelegt. Aya war einige Meter vom Bett entfernt hinter dem Rücken der Rücken. Auf seinem Gesicht waren weder Erschrecken, Erleichterung oder sonstige Gefühlseindrücke zu lesen. Er starrte einfach aus seinen violetten Augen, die doch immer so kalt erschienen, nun jedoch keine Art von Gefühlen nach außen verrieten, auf die bleiche, regungslose Gestalt. Angeschlossen an Schläuchen und Geräten, die ihm das Überleben sichern sollten.

*****@-`--,--*****

Ich spüre ihre Anwesendheit, ich höre ihre Schritte und ihren Atem. Flach und leise, wie er doch eher zu mir passen könnte, in meiner jetzigen Verfassung, von einer Person jedoch hektisch und von leisen, kaum hörbaren Schluchzern unterbrochen. Aber wer sollte um mich weinen? Wieso sollte jemand um mich weinen? 

Jemand ergreift meine Hände, als ob er mich aus diesem tiefem Nichts, in dem ich mich befinde, einfach so heraus ziehen könnte. Derjenige, der meine Hände ergriff... er zittert... er weint... seine Hände... sanft und fein.. ich kenne diese Hände. Trotz der scharfen Sehne des Bogens so weich, als ob sie noch nie eine Waffe gehalten hätten. Omi, er weint.. um mich? Nein, bitte... Bishonen, weine nicht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn wegen mir Tränen deine Wangen hinunter perlen würden.

Wie gerne würde ich ihm diese Worte sagen, die salzigen und kristallklaren Spuren auf seinem Gesicht trocknen. Es geht nicht...

Noch immer weiß ich nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist seit meinem jämmerlichen Versuch, diesem sinnlosen grauen Alltag aus Blumen, Frauen, Sex und Töten zu entkommen. Das einzige, das ich weiß ist, dass er für endlose Zeit, mehrere Dutzend Male neben meinem Bett saß und meine Hand hielt. Jedes Mal, wenn er das tut, frage ich mich, ob ich ihm wirklich soviel bedeutet haben kann oder soll?! Ist es wirklich wegen mir verschwunden? Das Lächeln, dieses wunderbare, unvergleichbare Lachen, das seine Augen, die soviel Leid und Schmerz verbergen, trotz allem so hell aufleuchten lässt.

Es ist verschwunden mit dem Tag, an dem ich mir mein leben nahm und in dieser schrecklichen Leere landete. 

Von Tag zu tag, von Besuch zu Besuch wurde es mir klarer und schließlich war er es, der es mir unverkennbar verständlich machte.

*****@-`--,--*****

Omi hatte seinen Kopf tief gesenkt, die rotbraunen Haare fielen ihm weit ins Gesicht. Seine Hand umgriff fest die von Yohji. Er zitterte, wie damals, als er ihn das erste mal in diesem Bett liegen sah. Seitdem waren fast schon sechs Monate vergangen, die Ärzte gaben ihm keine Chance mehr. Morgen sollten die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen abgeschaltet werden. 

Jeden tag war er nach der Schule zu ihm gekommen, hatte dann seine Schicht im Laden erledigt und war wieder in Richtung Krankenhaus verschwunden. Jede einzelne freie Minute hatte er bei ihm verbracht.

Doch nun war es anders. Fast seit einer Stunde saß er schon einfach so da und hatte kein einziges Wort gesprochen, noch irgendeinen Laut von sich gegeben. Nein, er weinte nicht. Nicht so wie bei ziemlich jedem Besuch von dem er mit roten, ausgeweinten Augen wieder nach Hause kam oder wie so als sie letzte Woche erfahren hatten, dass er wohl nie wieder aufwachen würde und Omi seit diesem Tag vorläufig aus den Missionen und aus dem Laden ausgestiegen war und kaum noch das Zimmer verließ.  

Nein, heute saß er nur da und schwieg. Und doch, angesichts seiner nach außen hin wirkenden Ruhe, zitterten seine Hände wie Espenlauben. Nach geraumer Zeit hob er seinen Kopf und blickte Yohji an. Langsam und vorsichtig, als ob sie zerbrechen könnte, führte er die Hand seines Freundes an seine Wange und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss darauf. Kaum hörbar, jedoch im zärtlichen Wortlaut unverkennbar, flüsterte er ihm die einzigen Worte zu, die er einzig und alleine für wichtig hielt. „Ai shiteru, Yohji... ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein..."

Für ihn stand fest, dass er seinen Geliebten eher unter den Toten als unter den Lebenden finden würde. Er wollte bereits auf ihn warten, wenn die Ärzte morgen die Geräte abschalten würden. 

Leise rückte er den Stuhl, auf dem er sechs Monate lang an seinem Bett gesessen und seine Hand gehalten hatte, nach hinten und verschwand aus der Tür. Für immer. 

*****@-`--,--*****

... Wie konnte ich es so weit kommen lassen?.. All die Zeit hatte er dasselbe gefühlt wie ich... und nie habe ich es ihm gesagt... und nun ist er gegangen... ich spüre es... er wird nicht wiederkommen... er wird nicht wiederkommen... nie mehr... Warum habe ich ihn nicht aufgehalten? Ihn in den Arm genommen? Ihm die heißen Tränen getrocknet und ihn geküsst, ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn auch liebe. Warum habe ich nicht gekämpft... gegen dieses Gefühl der Ohnmacht, nein.. der Schwäche... warum habe ich ihn nie angesehen, ihn nie angelächelt.. ihm diese drei Worte gesagt... ich liebe dich... Hätte ich doch nur gekämpft. Gegen diese Feigehit, gegen mich selber.. und nun ist es zu spät... ich will nicht wieder alleine sein.. Bishounen, ich möchte bei dir sein... und nur bei dir... es tut mir leid, nie habe ich es dir gezeigt, noch gesagt... bitte, verzeih mir... verzeih mir... verzeih...

*****@-`--,--*****

Eine einzelne Träne fand ihren Weg auf das weiß bezogene Kissen. Wie sechs Monate zuvor ihm das Blut fast das leben nahm, gab diese es ihm zurück... es war nur eine, winzig kleine Träne, doch als er die Augen aufschlug... bemerkte, dass er lebte... sein Geliebter jedoch tot war, folgten dieser einzelnen, unzählbar viele Tränen der Trauer, der Einsamkeit, der Hoffnungslosigkeit, der Wut... des Hasses und der Wut über sich selbst und das Leben.

Er war aufgewacht, doch wieder genauso einsam wie zuvor... nein, noch einsamer.. nun hatte er keine Chance mehr... hätte er nur gekämpft...

Doch grausam.. grausam wie das Leben ist...

**@-`-‚—Owari @-`-‚—**

(Fortsetzung folgt)


End file.
